Books by author
Aluffi, Paolo ** Aluffi - Algebra, Chapter 0 * Artin, Michael ** Artin, Grothendieck, and Verdier - SGA 4 * Atiyah, Sir Michael F. ** Atiyah and MacDonald - Introduction to Commutative Algebra * Axler, Sheldon ** Axler - Linear Algebra Done Right * Baumslag, Gilbert ** Baumslag - Topics in Combinatorial Group Theory * Bott, Raoul ** Bott and Tu - Differential Forms in Algebraic Topology * Ciarlet, Phillipe ** Ciarlet - The Finite Element Method for Elliptic Problems * Deligne, Pierre ** Deligne - SGA 4½ * Dieudonné, Jean ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA I ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA II ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA III ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA IV * Dummit, David ** Dummit and Foote - Abstract Algebra * Eisenbud, David ** Eisenbud and Harris - 3264 and All That ** Eisenbud - Commutative Algebra - with a View Toward Algebraic Geometry ** Eisenbud and Harris - The Geometry of Schemes * Farkas, Hershel M. ** Farkas and Kra - Riemann Surfaces * Foote, Richard ** Dummit and Foote - Abstract Algebra * Fulton, William ** Fulton - Intersection Theory ** Fulton and Harris - Representation Theory * Greene, Robert E. ** Greene and Krantz - Function Theory of One Complex Variable * Griffiths, Phillip ** Griffiths and Harris - Principles of Algebraic Geometry * Grothendieck, Alexander ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA I ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA II ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA III ** Grothendieck and Dieudonné - EGA IV ** Grothendieck - SGA 1 ** Grothendieck - SGA 2 ** Demazure and Grothendieck - SGA 3 ** Artin, Grothendieck, and Verdier - SGA 4 ** Grothendieck - SGA 5 ** Berthelot, Grothendieck, and Illusie - SGA 6 ** Grothendieck - SGA 7 * Harris, Joe ** Eisenbud and Harris - 3264 and All That ** Harris - Algebraic Geometry ** Eisenbud and Harris - The Geometry of Schemes ** Griffiths and Harris - Principles of Algebraic Geometry ** Fulton and Harris - Representation Theory * Hartshorne, Robin ** Hartshorne - Algebraic Geometry * Hatcher, Allen ** Hatcher - Algebraic Topology * Humphreys, Jim ** Humphreys - Introduction to Lie Algebras and Representation Theory ** Humphreys - Linear Algebraic Groups ** Humphreys - Reflection Groups and Coxeter Groups * Hungerford, Thomas W. ** Hungerford - Algebra * Ikeda, Nobuyki; Watanabe, Shinzo ** Ikeda and Watanabe - Stochastic Differential Equations and Diffusion Processes * Kahanpää, Lauri ** Smith et al - An Invitation to Algebraic Geometry * Karatzas, Ioannis; Shreve, Steven E ** Karatzas and Shreve - Brownian Motion and Stochastic Calculus * Kekäläinen, Pekka ** Smith et al - An Invitation to Algebraic Geometry * Kra, Irwin ** Farkas and Kra - Riemann Surfaces * Krantz, Steven G. ** Greene and Krantz - Function Theory of One Complex Variable * Lang, Serge ** Lang - Algebra ** Lang - Algebraic Number Theory ** Lang - Complex Analysis ** Lang - Linear Algebra * Lawrence, J. Dennis ** Lawrence - A Catalog of Special Plane Curves * Liggett, Thomas Milton ** Liggett - Continuous Time Markov Processes * MacDonald, I. G. ** Atiyah and MacDonald - Introduction to Commutative Algebra * MacLane, Saunders ** MacLane - Categories for the Working Mathematician ** MacLane - Homology * Mandl, Petr ** Mandl - Analytical treatment of one dimensional Markov processes * Neukirch, Jürgen ** Neukirch - Algebraic Number Theory * Royden, Halsey ** Royden - Real Analysis * Rudin, Walter ** Rudin - Principles of Mathematical Analysis * Shafarevich, Igor ** Shafarevich - Basic Algebraic Geometry, I ** Shafarevich - Basic Algebraic Geometry, II * Smith, Karen E. ** Smith et al - An Invitation to Algebraic Geometry * Spivak, Michael ** Spivak - A Comprehensive Introduction to Differential Geometry, I ** Spivak - A Comprehensive Introduction to Differential Geometry, II ** Spivak - A Comprehensive Introduction to Differential Geometry, III ** Spivak - A Comprehensive Introduction to Differential Geometry, IV ** Spivak - A Comprehensive Introduction to Differential Geometry, V * Stroock, Daniel W. ** Stroock - Probability theory, an analytic view * Stroock, Daniel and Varadhan, Sathamangalam ** Stroock, Varadhan - Multidimensional diffusion Processes * Traves, William ** Smith et al - An Invitation to Algebraic Geometry * Tu, Loring W. ** Bott and Tu - Differential Forms in Algebraic Topology * Weibel, Charles ** Weibel - Homological Algebra ** Weibel - History of Homological Algebra Category:Lists